Ends
by Auvergne
Summary: This was the end of James Potter, the end of Lily Potter. It only the beginning of it all. Two books ended on this tragic night. The first page opened to the next book. Telling all - this is the beginning of the end.


(( Before I start _Ends_ I'm going to hand out some handy information. If you haven't caught on yet, and maybe you have, I'm doing the 100 fanfic challenge thingy. I probably should've mentioned this in _Beginnings_, but oh well. The first three (_Beginnings, Middles, and Ends_) are in Lily's point of view. After this one it will kick off into Harry's POV. Sorry for the people I confused in _002. Middles_. Most didn't realize it was Lily until the end. Anyway, I'm done rambling.. ya'll get the point. Here we go.. enjoy! ))

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**003. Ends**

BONG. The old, antique clock drummed indicating that it was nine o'clock. Lily glanced up at the clock and chewed softly on her lower lip. She quietly sat alone in the living room. _Something is not right. _Her stomach twisted into various different knots. Something was terribly wrong.

Her mother senses were tingling.

James walked into the living room holding a small mug in his right hand. His multicolored, striped, button-up shirt was untucked in one spot, and the first three buttons were undone showing off just the right amount of his chest. James plopped down in the same chair as Lily and, with his free hand, gently caressed her cheek. "What's the matter, love?" James set down his coffee and grabbed her hand, "you seem.. frightened."

"I'm not sure," Lily admitted. James stared into her eyes for a few seconds before he leaned it and softly placed a reassuring kiss on the top of her head. The gate outside squeaked, and the couple jumped. It was eerily quiet outside. Not usual for their little, safe, muggle neighborhood. James stood up still grasping her hand. He whipped out his wand from his back pocket.

"Did you see that?" he asked straining to see through the darkness outside of the living room window. Lily had seen, and she knew what was happening, they had been warned of this. All the lights in the house flickered momentarily. James stood up a little straighter and positioned himself, "Get Harry!" She was already halfway upstairs by that point. Their chestnut colored wooden door shattered and the house filled with a radiant yellow flash. Lily didn't look back. She burst through Harry's bedroom door, within two strides she was beside his crib. She picked him up and grasped her baby boy close to her chest. Her heart was racing, mind blank, hands shaking. Harry giggled and reached up for her face. "Mommy!" He explained happily. Tears swelled on the edges of her eyes, "yes, Harry. I'm here, baby."

The door behind her slammed shut. "Lily, hurry! We have to leave this very second." Lily turned to look into James' worried eyes. The door behind him creaked open. It happened so fast, and yet seemed to be in slow motion. "Avada Kadavra." Lily couldn't even hear her own scream. The world had just ended.

James hit the floor with a soft _thud_. His eyes still held the same magic they always had. Lily glared up into the red, dead eyes of a man who no longer terrified her. "Petrificus Totalus! Crucio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" Lily screamed the first curses and defenses that came to her. He would _not _harm her baby, _not ever_. Tears streaked her face and frustration ripped throughout her entire being.

"Silly, silly girl," He cackled and a smirk spread across his face, "Avada Kadavra!" It felt like she was on fire. He throat burned with insane intensity, was she screaming right now? The floor was rapidly growing closer. The knots in her stomach unwrapped. Her last thought was _Harry_.

Harry. Who was still safe in her arms. Close to her chest. Confused, and crying. The comfort of her once steady heartbeat would never be heard again.

"Ahh, at last." Voldemort hissed, "I've just been _dying _to meet you, Harry Potter."

This was the end of James Potter. This was the end of Lily Potter.  
But, this was only the beginning of it all. Two books ended on this tragic night.  
But, the first page opened to the next book. Telling all - this is the _beginning _of the _end_.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Note: **Well, obviously I cannot continue in Lily's POV. It will kick off into Harry's POV. I tend to write these all in one moment. Whenever something just comes to mind. So far I'm not extremely fond of them, but I'm starting to get ideas for a few stories with very good potential. Anyway.. let me know what you think. You can review or just message me. Thanks for reading! It shouldn't be more than a few days before the next one is put up so stay on the look out. School starts back up this Tuesday (yay! ... not.) so with work _and _school _and _volleyball all kicking off at once I'll not be able to post these up every day. But, I'll try my best.

-- Sarah Auvergne H.


End file.
